


Battlefield Sunrise (Hymn of Mourning)

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Category: Mack Bolan: The Executioner - Various Authors
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-29
Updated: 1998-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: Mack mourns April.





	Battlefield Sunrise (Hymn of Mourning)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this anytime after 1998, please know this was the first fanwork I ever posted publicly that was not to a closed mailing list.

 

Yesterday we talked about the times to come

And we told each other about a love that lasts

And we tried not to think about the war to be won

We hoped we would live till tomorrow

But we knew our luck was at an end

And when the battle came, there wasn't time for goodbye

We fought for our lives and forgot about love

We only fought to survive

 

Today I killed a man with my own hands

As the twilight came, I killed another

Amidst the coming of the night, the war went on

And somewhere in the field I knew you fought bravely

Till Death kissed you a greeting

I was too busy trying to live to know you'd died

 

As the first grey fringes of dawn slipped away,

I walked through the ruins of the city

And saw the battered remains of paradise

When I found your body, that's when the tears fell

As the bloody battlefield sunrise took the sky.

 


End file.
